Fisioterapia
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Sirius sufre unos dolores en la espalda y Remus se ofrece a darle un masaje con unas duras consecuencias.


**Disclamainer: Los personajes mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen y no saco ningún provecho económico o fiscal con esto.**

**Advertencia: Slash**

El último partido del año escolar estaba a punto de empezar. Era el que decidiría el ganador de la Copa, ya que Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban empatados en la clasificación. Los últimos entrenamientos de Gryffindor, por lo que había visto Remus habían sido muy duros, incluso para jugadores experimentados como Sirius o James. Por eso Remus había decido que debía apoyarlos en todo momento, ganaran o perdiesen. Preferiblemente cuando ganaran.

El despertador de los jugadores de quiditch sonó a las siete de la mañana del sábado veintiséis de mayo. Para cuándo se despertaron (siete y cuarto) su amigo prefecto ya estaba en pie con sus ropas de fan incondicional; suéter mitad escarlata mitad dorado y pantalón negro. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera un pac de hincha gryffindoresco, pero aquello serviría.

-¡Vamos dormilones que llegaréis tarde a pisotear a Slytherin!- les gritó Remus. Como si de un hechizo se tratara, sus dos amigos se desperezaron y se turnaron para vestirse en el baño. Cuándo salieron, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes de quiditch escarlatas, los tres bajaron a desayunar. Ya sé lo que pensaréis, que este autor se está olvidando de que los Marauders son cuatro. Pues no señores, el que falta, Colagusano, estaba en la enfermería porque la noche anterior había comido su peso en gelatina y había vomitado hasta la primera papilla, por lo que Madame Pomfrey decidió tenerlo en observación durante todo el fin de semana.

Bueno, que me voy de la historia. Cómo iba diciendo, los tres Marauders restantes bajaron a tomar el desayuno a eso de las ocho. Si señores, Sirius y James tardaron tres cuartos de hora en cambiarse. En fin, cuándo llegaron, solo había un puñado de alumnos y tres pofesores, entre los que se incluían a los jefes de ambas casas (McGonagall y Slughorn) y el director Dumbledore. Los pocos alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor aclamaron a los dos mejores jugadores del equipo. Estos dos, debido a su engrandecido ego, alzaron sus cabezas orgullosamente.

-¡Venga ya hombre, con los pegos, vamos a desayunar que no llegáis!

-Joder Lunático, deja ya de pegar voces que entre ahora y lo del dormitorio pareces la Juani (para los que no sean españoles, la Juani es una típica ama de casa de una serie de aquí)- dijo un molesto Sirius al verse despojado de su momento de grandeza.

Durante el desayuno la profesora McGonagall se acercó para infundir ánimos en los dos jugadores estrella. Lo que les faltaba ya, que incluso los profesores los elogiaran.

Después de terminar de desayunar, los tres se fueron al campo de quiditch, Sirius y James a volar y Remus a mirar y esperar una larga hora a que empezara el partido.

La gente empezó a llegar en masa unos veinte minutos antes. Al fin, el partido comenzó con el pitido de Madame Hootch. Estuvo reñido, Remus incluso llegó a pensar que los Gryffindor perderían pero al final, como no podía ser de otra manera, James le arrebató la snitch a Malfoy cuándo el marcador iba 120-20 a favor de las serpientes, consiguiendo así la victoria de los leones.

Sirius había pasado muy desapercibido en el partido. Remus estaba preocupado, porque su amigo era de esos que si no encontraban una ocasión la creaban.

Cuándo el equipo de los leones ya estaba en el suelo, Remus se acercó a ver qué le pasaba a Sirius.

-Canuto, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó un muy preocupado Remus a un ceñudo Sirius.

-Si, es solo que tengo la espalda un poco resentida de estar tanto rato erguido sobre la escoba.

-Anda, te espero en el cuarto para curarte cuando te duches- y sin más dilación se marchó a su cuarto a esperar a Sirius. Como cabía esperar, llegó a los quince minutos a paso lento y con una mano en el costado.

-Remus. ¿Cómo piensas curarme?

-Acércate Sirius- cuándo su compañero ya estaba delante suya, Remus se dispuso a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Remus, agradezco tus intenciones, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver que me hagas un favor manual para que me deje de doler la espalda.

-Serás gilipollas Sirius… solo voy a darte un masaje, como hacen todos los muggles a los que les duele la espalda- terminó de explicarle mientras le quitaba la camisa. Tenía que reconocer que el torso bronceado y bien formado de su amigo no estaba para nada mal.

-Una lástima, me esperaba un favor por tu parte- bromeó Sirius.

-Anda túmbate.

-Está bien- cuándo Sirius ya estaba tumbado notó que Remus se ponía a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-Ahora relájate… y disfruta.

Durante aquellos veinte minutos que duró el masaje, Sirius se sintió desfallecer. Las manos de Remus, llenas de aceite aromático, hacían auténtica magia sobre su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y tendones y dándole un placer que ninguna chica le había podido dar… porque ninguna era Remus. Sirius sospechaba desde hacía cierto tiempo que se sentía atraído por su amigo. No sabía de que manera, no sabía exactamente desde cuándo, pero lo sabía. Simplemente, lo sabía.

-Sirius date la vuelta por favor- le pidió Remus a su amigo.

-¿P-para q-que?- Sirius no tenía la menor intención de darse la vuelta porque, el caso es que, bueno… se había puesto un poquito cachondo. Había tenido una pequeña erección. Bueno, para que mentir, había tenido una erección de caballo.

-Venga Sirius que no tengo todo el día- y sin más demora volteó a su compañero. Cuándo descubrió el motivo por el que su amigo no quería girarse se sonrojó violentamente. Y que GRAN motivo- T-tranquilo Can-nuto, es normal que… en fin, que tu cosa…

-¿A si?- dijo un menos preocupado Sirius.

-Si, suele pasar mucho. Por ejemplo, el otro día cuándo le di un masaje a Guideon le pasó lo mismo- Remus, que se había vuelto a sonrojar ante este recuerdo, también sonrió cuándo recordó el final del encuentro. Lo cierto es que Remus también estaba algo pillado por su amigo, pero en vez de apagar su fuego con chicas lo apagaba con chicos, ya que no tenía ni gota de heterosexual.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que le diste un masaje a Prewett?- aunque Sirius no lo reconociera ni bajo tortura era terriblemente celoso. No de los chochetes pasajeros que le servían para desfogarse, ni mucho menos. Sólo había sentido celos de Remus. Más de una vez había sentido que su sangre ardía en sus venas cuándo algún chico se acercaba más de la cuenta a su Remus.

-Si, fue muy… relajante.

-Remus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime Canuto.

-Tú no eres virgen, ¿verdad?

-Pues, la verdad es… pues que no.

-¿Con quién fue?- dijo Sirius, ya sin erección ninguna y con un brillo de dolor en los ojos grisáceos.

-No lo conoces- Remus se estaba limpiando el aceite de las manos con un pañuelo mientras se sentaba en su cama, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared- Se llamaba Christian. Lo conocí en las últimas vacaciones de verano, en la playa. Era un danés que había venido a ver Inglaterra.

Sirius, que no pudo más ante la imagen de su Remus entregado por completo a otro hombre, cogió su camisa y se marchó de la habitación con un portazo, despertando a Remus de su ensoñación.

Remus estaba muy preocupado. Había pasado el resto de la mañana sin noticias de Sirius y no había ido al Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuándo Remus llegó a su habitación después de comer decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto, así que cogió el Mapa del Merodeador y se dispuso a buscar a Sirius. Al fin, después de cinco minutos de escrutinio sobre el mapa, vio el cartelito de Sirius situado en el aula de Adivinación. Estaba solo, por lo que decidió ir a verle.

Cuándo llegó al salón dónde se daba adivinación no vio a nadie, pero después de caminar un poco entre las mesas vio a Sirius en la más alta de todas. Empezó a subir peldaños, y cuando llegó a la mesa ocupada por su amigo se sentó al lado de él. Al ver que no decía nada, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Sirius, escúchame- le dijo a su amigo mientras le rozaba la mano- No se si he dicho algo malo o que te halla molestado, pero…

-¿Tu lo quieres?- cortó de repente el moreno.

-¿Perdona?

-Que si lo quieres. Al danés.

-Sirius no se a que viene todo esto, pero…

-Limítate a responder Remus, ¿le quieres?- los ojos de Sirius estaban oscuros, apagados.

-No.

-Perfecto- entonces Black se puso en pie y jaló a Remus hacia él para besarlo con urgencia. No fue un beso de película, de estos que suenan violines de fondo. Fue un beso casto, húmedo, posesivo. Porque Sirius necesitaba hacerle saber a Remus que era suyo. Única y exclusivamente suyo. Completamente de su propiedad. La lucha de lenguas finalizó por la necesidad de aire- Te quiero Remus, y no voy a permitir que te sigas restregando con una sola persona más aparte de mi. Te necesito a mi lado Remus, por favor no me dejes nunca.

-Sirius, yo también te quiero. Solo estuve con ese danés porque me recordaba a ti. Yo también te necesito, tampoco quiero que sigas coleccionando las bragas de todas y cada una de las féminas de Hogwarts, porque también te quiero solo para mi.

Debido a las declaraciones hechas el uno para el otro, volvieron a besarse, y esta vez si sonaron violines de fondo, hasta que Remus tocó cierta parte de la anatomía de Sirius. A partir de ahí empezó a sonar la música de Moulin Rouge. Caricias desparramadas por los dos cuerpos hasta que Remus, solo con su ropa interior puesta, se agachó peligrosamente hacia el miembro de Sirius, todavía cubierto por su slip. Cuándo Sirius sintió un cálido aliento _justo ahí abajo_ se sintió desfallecer y enterró las manos en el pelo del castaño.

Sirius y Remus llegaron a la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor cogidos de la mano y con la ropa arrugada y puesta de cualquier manera sobre su cuerpo. Pero a ellos les daba igual, porque se tenían el uno al otro. Y, después de pasar toda la tarde en el aula de Adivinación, con aquello les bastaba y nadie, por muy exuberante que fuera su pecho o por su procedencia danesa, podría quitarles esa felicidad que, si les dejaban, les duraría un, digamos, para siempre.

FIN

**N/A: Se agradecen los reviews ^^.**


End file.
